turborangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
Turboranger''' redirects here. For the American adaptation of Carranger, see Power Rangers: Turbo.'' , is the 13th entry of Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company and Bandai. It was originally aired on TV Asahi on March 4, 1989 to February 23, 1990 with a total of 51 episodes. During its first episode, Turboranger celebrated the 10th anniversary Super Sentai with a teamup of the previous 10 Super Sentai, even though by modern count, they are the 13th Sentai team. This occurred because at the time of Turboranger's debut, Toei had marked the Super Sentai series as beginning with ''Battle Fever J''. However, when Toei marketed ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' as the 19th anniversary of the Super Sentai series, ''Gorenger'' and [[J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai|''J.A.K.Q.]] were retroactively included as part of the ''Super Sentai series by Toei. Turboranger was dubbed in South Korea as Turbo Guerrilla (터보 유격대 Teobo Yugyeogdae). Plot Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted humans in a battle against the Boma Tribes and successfully sealed the Boma Tribes away. However, due to modern day pollution and man's destruction of nature, the power of Fairy magic has weakened, allowing the seal to be broken and the Tribes escape. Seelon, the last of the fairies, with the help of Dr. Dazai, summoned five high school seniors. As children, they were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest and can now hear Seelon's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of a combination of Seelon's magic and Dr. Dazai's science, the five youths became the Turborangers, juggling days of fighting with their regular school lives, in order to defeat the Boma Tribes. Characters Turborangers Temporary Turborangers Fairy Tribes * Fairy Seelon * Saint Beast Lakia Human Allies * Dr. Dazai * Misa Yamaguchi * Mika Yamaguchi (37) Allied Boma * Ruffian Bōma (12) * Hyōma & Enma (19) * Sumo Bōma (21) * Rin / Bell Chime Bōma (27) * Kashimu / Masked Devil Bōma (47 & 48) Past 10 Sentai *All Super Sentai **Battle Fever J **Denshi Sentai Denziman **Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan **Dai Sentai Goggle V **Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **Choudenshi Bioman **Dengeki Sentai Changeman **Choushinsei Flashman **Hikari Sentai Maskman **Choujuu Sentai Liveman Hundred Boma Tribes * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn / Neo-Lagorn (3-51) * Boma Doctor Lehda (1-30) * Dark Boma Zimba (1-28) * Princess Boma Jarmin (2-29) ** Kuroko Bōma (29) * Rage Flying Boma Zulten (1-51) ** Zulten Metal Type (37) * Wular Soldiers ** Wular Captain Wu ** Wular Captain Lar ** Wular Bōma (11) *Wandering Boma ** Hikaru Nagareboshi / Yamimaru (14-51) *** Dark Spider / Dark Spider Bōma (14-49) ** Sayoko Tsukikage / Kirika (28-51) *** Skull Monsters (31) *** Amulet Bōma (31 & 44) * Dragras (32-50) * Garzocks * Garabas *Boma Beasts **Stone Bōma (2) **Twisted Bōma (3) **Dango Bōma (4) **Evil God Bōma (Movie) **Evil God Bōma Junior (Movie) **Minokasa Bōma (5) **Licking Bōma (6) ***Boma Zombies **Great Jaw Bōma (7) **Mansion Bōma (8) **Possession Bōma (9, 35) **Oni Bōma (10) ***Akaoni ***Aooni **Sigh Bōma (13) **Dogu Bōma (14 & 35) **Darumaotoshi Bōma (15 & 35) **Lump Bōma (16) **Muddled Bōma (17) **Fossil Bōma (18) **Heinous Bōma (19) **Poison Bōma (20 & 35) **Racer Bōma (22) **Ghost Bōma (23) **Palm Tree Bōma (24) **Inugami Bōma (25) **Immortality Bōma (26 & 35) **Super-Majin Bōma (30) **Mirror Bōma (32) **Noppera Bōma (33) **Grueling Bōma (34) **Reaper Bōma (35) **Memory Bōma (36) **Hell Painting Bōma (38) **Picture Book Bōma (40) **Migratory Bird Bōma/Actor Bōma (40 & 41) **Devil Bōma (42) **Gunman Bōma (43) **Armor Bōma (44) **Seal Bōma (45) **One-Eyed Bōma (46) **Dragra Bōma (47) **Gum-Gum Bōma (48) **Sealing Bōma (50) Arsenal * Turbo Brace * Turbo Lasers * Individual Weapons ** GT Sword ** T Hammer ** J Gun ** B Bowgun ** W Stick * V Turbo Bazooka * Mach Turbos * Turbo Attacker Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * ;Ending theme * * **''Used as the ending for the final episode'' ;Insert themes * * * * * * * **''Mecha theme of Goren Gattai Turbo Robo'' * **''Mecha theme of Turbo Rugger'' Cast * Riki Honoo: Kenta Sato * Daichi Yamagata: Yoshiaki Ganaha * Yohei Hama: Keiya Asakura * Shunsuke Hino: Junichiro Katagiri * Haruna Morikawa: Yoshiko Iwaya (credited as Noriko Kinohara) * Doctor Dazai: Fujita Okamoto * Seelon: Mayumi Omura * Misa Yamaguchi: Kyoko Takami * Lagorn: Takeshi Watabe * Doctor Layda: Masashi Ishibashi * Princess Jarmin: Kanako Kishi * Zimba: Seiichi Hirai * Zulten: Hideyuki Umezu * Hikaru Nagareboshi/Yamimaru: Yoshinori Tanaka * Sayoko Tsukikage/Kirika: Masako Morishita Guest Stars *Mika Yamaguchi: Keiko Hayase (episode 37) Stage Shows *Turboranger Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi *Turboranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi *Turboranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi *Turboranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nostalgia Notes *''Turboranger'' is the first Sentai season to use the word "-ranger" in its title (although Goranger also included the word "-ranger" in its name, this was not official, since that series' official name was actually Gorenger). **The next Sentai season to use "-ranger" in its title would come [[Zyuranger|four years after Turboranger]], and would eventually become the first to be adapted into [[MMPR|a Power Rangers series]]. *Along with its predecessor, ''Liveman'', Turboranger celebrated the anniversary of the Sentai franchise (followed by ''Gaoranger'', ''Boukenger'' and ''Gokaiger''), with a special tribute to the past 10 Sentai. Although Turboranger is the thirteenth series, at the time of the series' debut, it was considered the eleventh series, as ''Gorenger'' and ''J.A.K.Q''.'' weren't counted as Super Sentai until later. *This is the only Sentai to completely lack any of the team members doing 'role calls' or stating their transformed names after transforming (both individually or as a team), but instead, the camera simply gives the viewers a wide angle shot of the team and although they assume a traditional Sentai pose, they do not say their ranger name. As a result, when Red Turbo reappears in ''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, original footage is used. *Although Turboranger never got a Power Rangers adaptation, the American-exclusive Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue was based off the Turboranger suits. *This is the first Sentai wherein all the main heroes are high school students. This motif is later used by Megaranger, followed by Hurricaneger. *Like Hikari Sentai Maskman and Dai Sentai Goggle V, Turboranger's original title was scrapped only to be used for another Sentai series. The original planned title for the series was to be Gekisou Sentai Carranger, which would ultimately and ironically be taken by the season it would be parodied by. To add to the irony, Carranger's American adaptation regained the 'Turbo' part of the name as ''Power Rangers Turbo''.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *''Turboranger's car motif was due to Toei capitalizing on the Mini 4WD boom in Japan at the time when the show was being developed. *''Turboranger was the first sentai to have a base that transforms into a robot to combine with two mechas, rather than a flying fortress that carries the mechas. *''Turboranger'' is considered the first Sentai of the "Heisei Era", with its entire run and production occurring after the emergence of Emperor Akihito (Heisei) to the Japanese throne after the death of his father Hirohito (Showa) in January, 1989. Although the final six Liveman episodes also aired in the Heisei era, the series was mostly produced and aired in the Showa period prior to Hirohito's death. **Interestinlgy, the above mirrors the last 2 seasons of the Heisei Era as Lupinranger VS Patranger has vehicle Mecha (but the main motif was cops and robbers) and Ryusoulger has an animal motif (albeit dinosaurs) and will predominantly air in a different era. *This is the first season where past Rangers appear in an episode, and not in a movie. *In the Philippine dub, four of the Turborangers are renamed Joonee (Daichi), Ian (Yohei), Ronnie (Shunsuke), and Karina (Haruna); Riki, meanwhile, had his name's spelling changed to "Ricky." Their teacher, Misa Yamaguchi, became Miss Bartolome, and Dr. Dazai changed to Dr. Daza. The human forms of the Wandering Boma are also renamed as Jonathan (Hikaru/Yamimaru) and Ana (Sayoko/Kirika). *In the French and the Spanish dub, four of the Turborangers retain their original names (although Haruna's name is pronounced with the mute H), while Riki was renamed Chikara (the other reading of his name's kanji). *This season starts the tradition of "Sentai stacking attacks", where two Rangers would get on the other three Rangers' shoulders to initiate a team attack. **It should be noted that the first Toei show to use this was Ninja Captor. * In the Indonesian dub, Turboranger was renamed to Pasukan Turbo (Turbo Forces). * This is the last season to have one female member in the main team until Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/turbo.html Kousoku Sentai Turboranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/高速戦隊ターボレンジャー Kousoku Sentai Turboranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology * Category:1980's Super Sentai Series Category:1990's Super Sentai Series